In computing, a file system is typically configured to translate physical locations on a disk (e.g., a hard drive) to a logical data structure in which electronic files are organized in hierarchical directories. It is not uncommon for such directories to include many hierarchical levels and vast numbers of files. Unless specific information about a particular file or its hierarchical location is known, it can be difficult to locate the electronic file within a conventional hierarchical directory. Difficulties in locating electronic files typically intensify along with an increase in the number of electronic files in a hierarchical directory.